


Goshimaru (Nekomaru/Gonta/Ryoma)

by nekomaru (hoodiestitch)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danganronpa V2 - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gokuhara Gonta - Freeform, Gonta Gokuhara - Freeform, Hoshi Ryoma - Freeform, Multi, Nekomaru Nidai - Freeform, Polyamory, Rarepair, Slash, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, mlm, nidai nekomaru - Freeform, ryoma hoshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestitch/pseuds/nekomaru
Summary: Goshimaru. Rarepair.
Relationships: Goshimaru, Nekomaru Nidai/Ryoma Hoshi/Gonta Gokuhara
Kudos: 24





	Goshimaru (Nekomaru/Gonta/Ryoma)

“Looks like the bed can fit all of us. Nice, nice,” Nekomaru muttered, more quiet than usual.

Gonta, Nekomaru, and Ryoma were standing in a dim bedroom. They all seemed at least a little shy and nervous, because the three had never slept in the same bed before.

A nervous silence had filled the room.

Nekomaru sighed as he slid into the bed, wearing a comfy pair of plaid pajama pants with a tank top. He pulled the comforter over him. Gonta and Ryoma, already in their night clothes as well, just stood there as they all exchanged looks.

“Hellooooo~? Come join me, boys! The bed’s a little lonely without you two, y’know! There’s room for the three of us!” Nekomaru chuckled to the two.

Ryoma nodded as he muttered as he climbed into the bed next to him, “Yeah…” 

He slid into the bed right next to Nekomaru, who wrapped his arm around Ryoma and kissed him on the cheek. 

Nekomaru stretched his body. 

“Theeeeeere we go. The bed’s more comfy already, eh? Just need Gonta to join us.”

The two looked up at Gonta.

“Oh, uh, o-of course!” Gonta replied, his face turning a soft shade of reddish-pink. Gonta opened up the covers and climbed in, putting Ryoma right between both of them.

“Well… to avoid rollin’ over Ryoma, you think he should sleep on one of us? He seems… small enough,” Nekomaru said. His unnecessary feeling of anxiety about hurting one of his lovers in his sleep got to him.

Ryoma’s face turned a bright red. He was a  _ big  _ fan of that idea. It was definitely a strange suggestion, but he was  _ not _ about to turn that down. Gonta turned to the two of them.

“But… which one of us?” Gonta questioned.

Ryoma sat up between them. “D-Don’t make me decide!” he muttered with a chuckle.

“... can I please? Just toniiiight?” Nekomaru whined, giving Gonta puppy-eyes. Gonta just couldn’t resist the puppy eyes technique.

“Alright, Nekomaru,” Gonta sighed.

Hearing this, Nekomaru pulled Ryoma up to his torso, adjusting Ryoma so he laid right on top of him.

“Woah-!” Ryoma exclaimed, followed by a few seconds of silence.

“I could get used to this,” Ryoma whispered, nuzzling his face in Nekomaru’s chest.

Nekomaru turned off the lamp on his nightstand.

Gonta scooted closer to Nekomaru, wrapping his arms around both Nekomaru and Ryoma. Getting Drowsy, Ryoma felt himself melting into both of their arms. 

“This just got better,” Ryoma whispered lovingly. The other two chuckled a little, as they huddled close to one another. Nekomaru caressed Gonta’s arm which was around both of them.

“Gonta loves you two. Goodnight!”

“Night,” they both responded back in a whisper.

Nekomaru was on his back, Ryoma was already fast asleep on Nekomaru’s chest, and Gonta was on his side hugging both of them with his face right by Nekomaru’s neck. They were all so close, but so far out of reality that all they felt was bliss.

They all felt protected and safe.

“Mmm… we should do this every night. No more sleeping alone for me, that’s for sure,” Nekomaru sighed contentedly.

“Gonta agrees…”

Ryoma made a soft purr-like snoring noise in his sleep. Gonta and Nekomaru thought it was the cutest thing. Nekomaru stroked Ryoma’s hair gently, making sure to not wake him up while doing so.

Before he knew it, Gonta was asleep as well. Nekomaru couldn’t think of anything better than his two boyfriends huddling up right next to one other asleep. After some moments of happy thinking, he began to feel drowsy.

He went out like a light within seconds.

…

Morning. 7 AM.

Nekomaru slowly creaked his eyes open to Ryoma sprawled out on his torso drooling a little, and Gonta still latched onto both of them with his legs entangled with Nekomaru’s legs. 

After a little bit of shuffling, Ryoma woke up to Nekomaru smiling at him, and crawled up to Nekomaru to give him a morning kiss.

“Mornin’,” Ryoma whispered.

Nekomaru smiled at him. “Mornin’, lovely.”

Ryoma slumped his head back down as he tried to rest some more, and did his best not to move too much and disturb Gonta’s slumber. Nekomaru put his hand on Ryoma’s back.

“Best sleep... of my life probably,” Ryoma breathed quietly. Nekomaru simply nodded and sighed back, running his hand up and down Ryoma’s back.

Eventually, Gonta woke up, and leaned up slowly against the headboard with a small grunt, smiling half-awake at the other two.

“Goooood morning,” Gonta muttered with a slightly slurred voice, stretching his body. His hair was quite messy, but he at least looked well rested.

“Sleep well?” Ryoma asked Gonta, leaning up to sit on Nekomaru’s torso. They both turned towards Gonta.

“Gonta slept really good! Gonta feels great,” he said, sitting criss-crossed on the bed. Nekomaru smiled at both of them, and they all exchanged good morning kisses. 

Nekomaru wondered how he got such lovely partners? The first time they slept together went perfectly. It couldn’t be described with words how blissful it was for all three of them.

Obviously they had to alternate on who Ryoma slept on, but none of them necessarily mind. Especially Ryoma. 

They decided to keep sleeping in the same bed together. However, they spent more of their time having sensual moments and whispering sweet praises to each other instead of sleeping, however.

Love was in the air. 

So much of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
